Fixing a Broken World
by KingCookie III
Summary: [Text Log 99]: I've crash landed in a Hyperdimension, location code 96-10-74-14. The Warden's shadow seems to have caused a ton of damage to an area called Planeptune, and is now moving onto the rest of this place called Gamindustri. While I know they don't fully trust me, hopefully these "goddesses" will help me save their dimension. (Rated M for possible LEWDs later.)


**Sup nerds, it's Cookie. So I've been out of the game for quite some time and haven't got anything to show for it. I'll be honest with you, I forgot about my stories until around 5 hours ago at the time of writing this (which is 5:00 PM). I haven't touched any of my stories and my motivation isn't high right now, so I'll give you guys a new story. It's long, so I hope this makes up for my absence.**

 **Also, the whole first chapter won't have much to do with the HDN series, it's just an introduction to my AU and some lore surrounding it.**

 **Also also, I don't have internet at the time of finishing this (6/23/18), so this will probably be uploaded much later.**

Chapter 01: Yes Sir and a Wonderful Wake Up Call

"What's going on, Seeker Two?" A commander inquires as he makes his way to his appointed chair, his eyes sweeping his surroundings.

"Commander, we've got multiple enemy destroyer signals coming out of hyperspace ahead of us." Panicked murmurs spread throughout the operator room. The ship's Captain places herself behind Seeker Two.

"Do you know how many are coming through?" The Captain asks, bending down to look at the screen.

"No, sir. All the scanner says is that their is more than one." The Captain gives a quizzical hum and stands up straight.

"That means their still quite far away." The Captain turns her attention to the drivers. "Drivers One, Two, and Three, we're too close to mining planet Vector, make a hard left and get us to a safe hyperdriving distance, then send us to the closest allied planet. We'll work out the rest after I give the news to General Steelhorn."

"Yes sir!" the drivers respond as they immediately begin their work.

"Stasis Group One, increase gravity by 300% on all sectors."

"Yes sir!"

"Stasis Group Two, alert all sectors of the gravity increase."

"Yes sir."

Status Group Three, wake up the gunners and tell them to report to the operator room. We can't be too careful."

"Yes sir."

"Driver Four, make sure that the engine room is cleared and the hyperdrive is ready."

"Yes sir."

The once calm and peaceful ship sprang to life as it angled itself away from MP Vector and began to fly off, only for one of the enemy ships to drop in out of hyperspace directly in their path.

"Reverse thrust! Full power!"

"There too close sir! We're gonna hit!" Hearing the news, the captain slams her fist onto a red button.

"Activate all cryoPods, were going to need all the help we can get! Everyone brace for impact!" The second the words left her mouth, the two ships collide.

 **. . . . .**

Screaming, yelling, and gunshots are not some things you'd want to wake up to after being in cryosleep for who knows how many years, but that's exactly what I woke up to. Oh, and the face of your best friend getting smashed against your pod, that's also fun. The screeches of the monsters are also fun and familiar, common Space Spiders of the Warden. I guess he got bored with the other dimensions and universes that he's brutalized and/or destroyed and decided to try and take over another dimension and/or universe. I can't stop him, but I can right some of his wrongs.

"Agent Samuel Pantilla, Codename, Zima, ID number, 3-0-2 is now active." A series of calibration test were done on me before the pod began to open with a clank and a loud hiss, alarming any enemies that are within a 32 yard radius. "Agent, your body is stressed and your breathing is faster than normal, I recommend you collect yourself before stepping out of the pod."

"I know, AHM, but I don't-" a clawed hand flings open the hood's door and takes hold of me, tossing me onto the adjacent wall and further blurring my vision. I shake my head and stand up just in time to see a common space spider lunge at me. I'm still partially fatigued from cryosleep, so thinking strategically is not an option. "Damn spiders!" I yell, slamming my foot into the creature's center, knocking it against my cryoPod. My brutal side kicks in and I rip off one of the metal bars holding up my cryoPod's doors, beating it into the spider until it stopped moving. The mashed head of the spider falls to the floor with a loud squelch, the body following soon after with a thump, I quickly grab my gauntlet and check my position, _level two, sector three_. My mind running at top speed and my thoughts collected (for the most part), I head out the door.

My first objective would be to get to sector zero and figure out two things 1: where the hell I am, and 2: where the hell the ship's going. I begin snaking my way through the bent and twisted hallways, occasionally checking for any spiders on my tail.

I realized that I need weapons and a downloadable map of the ship if I had any chance of winning another fight or finding the necessary rooms to complete my other tasks, and it's not safe to use any of my abilities on this ship. So I begin my search for the engineer's room. With the value that the engineers hold, they're bound to be in either sector two, five, or eight; I just need to remember which one it is. _C'mon, he told you where before he left. Think damnit!_ Unable to remember, I call upon my only friend. "Hey, Siva, can you tell me were Gorden Mot Parker's ID tag was last entered?"

"Nine years, and this is how you greet me." Oh boy here we go. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had a single chance to get your defect fixed so soon."

"I know Siva, but now really isn't the time-NINE YEARS?!" Holy hell. Nine years went by pretty fast, and I barely feel different. I guess the cryoPods have improved in quality since the last time I used them. I remember those two weeks all too well; body frozen and asleep, mind still awake and able to process what's going on, it was quite the experience…almost drove me insane.

"Yup! Nine years, how are you feeling? The pod actually put you into cryosleep this time, right?"

"It did." I voted against telling Siva about the spider invasion, I don't need my abilities boosted right now.

"Good to hear. Now, what did you need parker for." Getting straight into business is unlike Siva, I like the change though.

"Well it seems all of the pods, at least in my room, were activated before reaching our destination, so something must be going on." I could tell that Siva already started looking for Gorden the moment I asked her, but I guess even a deathly loyal A.I. still needs a reason for searching.

"So you don't want to find Gorden, you want to find the room he's in and look for a map of the ship." I hate how she can see right through me. I sigh.

"That was the main reason." She gives an annoyed look. "But I did want to ask him what was going on."

"Right." She's not buying it. Quick, dumbass, change the subject. "You are aware that all A.I. were paired with the ship's A.I., right?"

"So that means-"

"You don't need to download a map, I already have one." That would have been nice to know beforehand, but better late than never.

"Well that's great, but I still need to know if Gorden's okay." While there don't seem to be many common spiders, the ones that are here could cause some serious damage. Case and point, my friend Judith, who got her face smashed into my cryoPod. "Also he can get me some clothes." I was too engrossed with getting to where I need to go to realize that I was only in the tight jumpsuits that General Garner gave to all of us for the cryoPods.

"Yeah, you don't look too comfortable in that."

"Because I'm not."

"Well if you want to see Gorden, he's in sector five. That's all I could find." That's all I needed. The moment the map popped up on my gauntlet, I took off in a full sprint.

Sliding to a halt at the sector five doors, I realize I don't have an access key, I kind of need an access key to get into any sector. Goddamnit Samuel, why didn't you see this coming. Maybe Siva can open it. "Siva can you-"

"Already on it." My eyebrow raises.

"Something wrong, Siva? You've been strangely on task today." The sliding doors part from each other and I step through and turn off my gauntlet, the map no longer being helpful. "Siva?"

"I know about Warden's troops invading the ship." So that's what this is about, I'm honestly surprised she didn't boost my abilities if she knew.

"So that means we just have to be careful when traversing the ship." I stalk down the hall, taking out any light sources along the way.

"Why are you destroying the lights?"

"Because removing their ability to see will give us an advantage." I kneel and tap the floor with my index finger, a blue ripple effect being the floor's response. When I reach my hand through, I feel a soft cloth and begin to pull it up. The soft cloth belonged to a royal blue polo with the stylized initials 'GP' written on the back.

"That's Gorden's. Does that mean-"

"No," I grip the shirt, "this is most likely an extra shirt." What I'm questioning is how I knew this was here, from what the map told me, there were nothing but more cryoPods on the first level except the fourth one.

"Agent 302, where are you?!" My eyes snap to my gauntlet, the frustrated face of Captain Sepphora Peacock covering most of the screen.

"I'm heading over to GE Parker to get some new clothes, then I was going to see you to get a read on the situation." I stand up and begin jogging down the hallway to my left.

"Glad you still think ten steps ahead. The situation, at least up here, isn't looking good. It seems like the Warden is still upset from last time I kicked his ass and sent the spider queen to kill everyone on board and destroy the ship. Little bitch." That makes things a little more complicated, if it's not the Warden's own troops and instead the queen's troops, that means their armor is much stronger than what I'd normally face. Not to mention they'll be "quicker to the punch," as Captain Peacock would often say.

"So can you tell us where most of the troops are now?" The Captain shook her head.

"All I know is that there are at least two dozen squads of ten roaming around the third level." That doesn't help me right now, but it hopefully will later.

"Has any of the other agents woken up yet? None of the other pods in our room were open."

"I don't know, I've been stuck behind this flipped over table set since I regained consciousness." Sepphora responds, looking away to take a few more shots.

"If you make it out of there alive, get to the armory. We can take some weapons and clothes with whatever other survivors we find and get out of here." I take a right, looking for pod room three. I see the number three above a door and excitedly run to it.

"Copy that, I'll be there." The feed cuts off after three shots were fired, leaving Siva and I alone again.

My body stops itself before reaching room three, at room six. No matter how hard I try to move away, my body wouldn't budge. The vision in my left eye begins to blur and tint itself blue, then it went black. After a few seconds a flurry of images were entered into my mind, the only things I got from them was ship, fire, axe, and… a blue haired girl? Then the images were taken out just as quickly as they came. When my vision came back to me, my body, specifically my left eye, felt a little different. I stare at the door for pod room six and focus on the lever, or what's beyond that lever. Then everything turns blue, except for what I'm assuming is a pair of gloves that are highlighted yellow and a ton of common spider enemies which are highlighted red above me. Then everything then returns to normal.

"Siva, open this door." Siva doesn't give a reply and begins working on the lock. When the distinctive clank of the lock opening cries out, I push open the door. Stepping inside and absorbing my surroundings, nothing seems out of place. I don't see those gloves that I saw earlier either. I step in front of the room's computer and turn it on, removing a chip from the underbelly of my gauntlet. After plugging in the chip, Siva pops up onto the screen looking annoyed.

"A little warning before you jam me into another computer next time." I deadpan.

"Not important right now. Spiders are coming and I need to know if you can access the escape pods from here." as if to prove my first point, a common spider slammed it's leg through the ceiling, letting out a cry. It looks stuck.

"We're talking about this later." She disappears for a moment and comes back, horrified.

"What's going on, Siva?" She pulls out a map of the ship.

"I can't get deep into the story, but the short version is that everyone that's not out of their pod is dead, and almost everyone who managed to get out of their pod was slaughtered by the spider queen's troops." The red skull icons pop up in groups mostly around the front of the ship but there are a few scattered around the middle and back. The yellow question marks are mostly in the middle, those pods most likely have been opened and the people woke up to the worst of situations. Then the green pods, all of them were towards the back, except mine and a few others. I looked at the pods in the room and realized that they were still on a transport dock.

"This is an elevator, they didn't even take these people to a station." That means they've been dead for years.

"Take this elevator down to the first floor and find a quick route to the armory, we need to get outta here." The door shuts itself and the room begins it's decent. The spider, finally getting free, slams two legs into the hole it made and forces it open. I jump up and grab its leg before it can drop through to wreak havoc, pulling it down. Then, using Gorden's polo, begin to choke the spider. I pull the shirt around its neck and push the back of the spider with my foot, holding the position until it stops moving. "We there yet?"

"No, this thing's really slow." I wish I had anticipated that, I would've been down and out by now. The action's over for now, so I begin to rummage through some of the storage boxes that were next to one of the cryoPods. I didn't find much aside from some notes about various theories, armor designs, and artwork for a new cloning station. There was a box that had various food patches, which was a delight for me, along with a smaller box inside with a note stapled to the top.

" _This box is a gift for agent 302. PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH_." A gift for me? Specifically me? Not just anybody in the 3rd generation? I wonder what made me stand out enough from the other clones to warrant giving me a specialized gift. I open the box to find another note, along with those gloves I saw earlier. Being able to look at them in greater detail now, I can safely say that they aren't yellow. The gloves are black with what looks like a blue snowflake design, the opening to slip your hand into is edged with sapphire, and the fingertips of the glove have a blue padding on the underside. The cloth feels like is a mix between cotton and silk, giving a unique feeling. Well since these are mine, I guess I'll try them on. I slip on the first glove and feel a tingling sensation in my hand. Thinking nothing of it, I slip on the second glove. The blue accents on my gloves begin to glow and my mind is invaded with answers to almost all my questions about the gloves, and what was going on with my eye. The glow of my gloves subsides and almost everything is back to normal, the new knowledge is still settling in my head and my left eye hurts.

"What happened to your eye?" Siva's comment on my eye makes me even more worried about why it hurts, I'm almost afraid to ask.

"What's wrong with it?" Almost.

"It's yellow, bright yellow." I give her a quizzical look.

"Show me." Siva pulls up a camera that has my face before and after the eye change happens, and she is right. My eyes went from a uniform crystal blue, to my left becoming a glow in the dark yellow toy of some sort. "That's strange, but we'll have to worry about it later. Are we at floor one yet?"

"We've been on floor one for ten minutes, you just didn't respond to my voice and stood there like a buffoon." I took Siva out of the computer and put her back into my gauntlet, the map to the armory being laid out for me. Before opening the door, I tap my finger against it and that weird blue vision, called "EagleEye" apparently, shows that there are four common spiders and one tarantula on the floor with more spiders coming down.

"Siva, kill all electronics except life support on the first level." I whisper as my hand pulls the latch on the door, allowing it to slowly swing open.

"Can't do that unless I'm plugged into the computer again." An annoyed grunt escapes from my mouth, heading back to the computer.

"Make it quick. And while you're at it, prepare all of the escape pods."

"All of them?"

"All of them. We need to distract the spider queen and her soldiers while we make our escape." Plugging in Siva and letting her do her thing, I grab the box of food patches and rush out the door just before everything went dark. With a snap of my fingers, my vision turns blue. The spiders, now highlighted in red, are crawling around in confusion, allowing me to slip past mostly unnoticed. I can see that the tarantula was still following me, or the sound of my footsteps, clearly unsure of what I was. So to throw it off my tail, I took out one of the food patches, spit on it, and tossed it back. The loud popping noise of the patch drew the attention of all the spiders, including the tarantula, and the smell of fresh food drew them closer to it, allowing me to sneak away unnoticed.

With no more enemies to worry about, I make it safely to the armory. Quickly closing and locking the door, I head over to the control console and override all of Siva's commands, returning light to the room and giving Siva a computer to connect to.

"Alright, escape pods are ready." Siva informs me as I step into an outfitter, carefully choosing my clothes.

"Wait five minutes," I reply, "weather or not the captain is detected coming into column one or an escape pod, follow these instructions carefully and in this order. First, swing the ship around and drive it into the nearest planet along with the attached enemy ship, then once we're within the gravitational pull of the planet, fire out all escape pods to wherever, after that disconnect column one while completely separating the rest of the ship, next create a dimensional rift to one of these four dimensions," I insert a chip into Siva's computer, "finally before exiting the rift, completely separate column one, so we're not found quickly." I flip through the various clothing of the outfitter, finally settling on a Henley shirt that matches my right eye's color, a black vest to match my hair, and a pair of black cargo pants to complete the color scheme. As my clothes were being made my the nanomachines, I decided to look at some belt and footwear choices on another outfitter. My belt and shoe dilemma was put on hold as a thumping sound made its presence clear, the sound coming from above. I could be in the vents. "Is there something in the vents?" I grab a rifle from the storage and waited for another indication of movement. Instead of another indication, the bruised and beaten body of Captain Peacock drops out the vent and onto the floor. I kneel at her side and check her pulse… _still alive_. There was a med bay in the other room with the outfitter, so I put captain there. I also noticed that there was a small, four man, sleeping quarters on the left end of the ship, leading me to believe that this was a medical ship for the clone soldiers. I head back into the front cockpit of the ship where Siva is waiting, controls ready. "Sepphora just dropped in, start the instruction set." The red timer, at three minutes and twenty-four seconds left, turns green and the ship begins to move, almost knocking me off balance. I make my way back to the second outfitter, finally deciding on a belt and footwear. The belt will be black leather infused with Zemorphium, with the buckle of the belt being made out of blue Salvidium to match my color scheme. The boots will be made of a black, waterproof substance (the machine will decide which one) along with some blue highlights, the laces will be any strong and bendable material while the tips will be blue Salvidium. And the steel toe. With my decision made, I simply wait for my stuff to be done.

With my outfit done and on my body I feel like I could command an entire army with style. When I come out of the small changing room I notice that Sepphora isn't in the med bay, guess she woke up. It's only then I hear the planet reentry alarm.

"His plan better work," Yup, Sepphora. "I'll kill him if it doesn't" I open the door to the cockpit.

"Only in your dreams, Seph." I pat her shoulder and turn my full attention to the scene playing out before us. Our whole ship was going down, but only half of the spider queen's ship is here. "Where's the other half of the queen's ship?"

"Gone." Seph replies. "I guess she caught on to our plan and decided to bail, there wasn't much we could do from here." Well that's annoying, but we can still get rid of all the spiders that invaded the ship.

"How close are we to the planet?" Isn't that Vector?

"We're just getting close enough for the gravity to begin pulling us in." The alarm sounds as the emergency escape pods fly out of every pore of the ship, then disappear through hyperdrive.

"Alright, begin step three." There was a groan coming from the metal as it separated itself. With the first column now seperated, the other part of the ship broke down to its smallest forms. Captain Sepphora takes the controls and guides the column away from the others, giving us a clear space to form the rift. "Step four."

"You're welcome."

"Not now, Seph." just ahead of us a large, multicolored mouth opens up and swallows us whole.

 **. . . . .**

I forgot how the inside of a rift feels, warm, soft, weightless…I hate being weightless, it feels weird. Not to mention the fact that it's completely black outside, so you don't really have a clue if you're going the right way. The only one who knows everything right now is Siva. "Siva, how long before the break point?" I strap myself into the co-pilot's seat.

"..." No answer, that can't be good.

"Siva." I raise my voice slightly, hoping that her sensors were just not picking up at the usual decibel level.

"..." Still nothing, what the hell?

"AI unit 19-09-22-01!" Seph sounded frightened and looked like she was sweating, does this not normally happen? It's then that the rift opens up again, preparing to puke us out at our destination. A revelation hits me.

"We didn't separate the column…" Realizing that Siva wasn't going to help, I sprang into action. I push the red button to begin the separation and then switch the controls to manual. "Take the wheel." I say, unstrapping myself from the seat and running to the med bay to find the gravity controls, only for the separation to be of no use and for the entirety of the column to be flung out of the rift in still large chunks. One of the pieces hits us and we begin to spin out of control, knocking me off my feet. "Seph! Use those ace piloting skills of yours!" It's then our little ship detaches from our part of the column and stabilizes, allowing me to find the gravity controls and activate them. With my feet firmly back on the ground, I make my way back to the cockpit and see Seph weaving her way through the falling debris with skill and a bit of flashy last minute saves.

"It feels good to be back! Hahahaha!" Sepphora continues her dangerous game of "dodge the debris" with a wild flame in her eye while I strap myself in, again, and focus on keeping the systems cooled and 100% functional for our lives' sake. "Here comes the "small gap" maneuver!" I look up to see that she's heading straight for a pair of giga panels that are a bit too close together for comfort. Seph hits the accelerator and turns the ship on its side, my screen beeping and flashing warnings.

"SEPH, THIS ISN'T A FIGHTER UNIT!" I yell as we close in on the panels, the warnings becoming greater in number and level. The realization must have hit her like a truck, she was frozen. "Seph?" Then her devilish smile came back on her face.

"High risk, high reward!" She hollered as we went through at max speed, coming out unscaved…or at least that's what I thought.

"We've got no landing gear, the left engine is shot, and we've lost most of our momentum. Short version, we're fucked." I hate how she is sometimes, far too flashy and overconfident. "Which dimension did Siva send us to?"

"It looks like a Hyperdimension, but we'll worry about that _after_ we land this puppy." Seph began pulling at the controls to level out the ship, while I try and figure out a way to put out the fire that had started on the right wing. I could try and have Seph angle the ship so that I could toss anti-flame out the cockpit, but she was having a hard enough time keeping the ship in a proper landing position, so that was out of the question. Or I could use my ice abilities and cool down the wing like that, but that would add more weight to the right side and make Seph's job harder. With the rate the fire's spreading throughout the engine, we should be able to land and get out safely before it gets to anything that'll explode. But I really don't like to gamble, I prefer to have a 100% certainty.

"Is there a possibility that there's a lake or something nearby?" Did I say that out loud?"

"There is," I guess I did, "but we're not gonna make it there. We're going to crash in the field up ahead before we hit any water." Fantastic.

"That means a crash landing, you better strap in or risk killing yourself." Turning on a couple switches, my seat becomes extremely cushioned and my straps tight. Seph is too focused on landing to strap herself in and properly prepare for impact, which isn't a good thing. "Seph, strap in."

"In a second, gotta level this thing out." She's not listening again.

"Seph, please, don't be like that." I'm glad all of my tactical prowess is going completely ignored.

"Hang on!" The second we make contact with the ground, the impact slams down Seph's head onto the areal controls, effectively putting a hole in the girl's head. This is all I see before the GForce levels get to my head and I pass out.

 **. . . . .**

My eyes snap open, taking in the surroundings. A medical ship, why am I in a medical ship? And why am I upside down? I wish I knew the answers to those questions, but what matters is not staying in this position. I unhook my safety belt and silently fall to the floor…or ceiling, almost tripping. I try to take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, but it's hard to breath in here. That means the carrier section isn't punctured or awkwardly bent to allow air to flow through. "Oxygen tank," I hoarse, trudging to the med bay, looking for the big red triangle. Finding what I'm looking for, the dazed fiddling with the lock begins. With every breath, my vision blurs and defocuses more so than the last, surging a panic within my light head. _Twenty-five, thirty-two, thirty-nine?_ A low tone beep made its presence known. _No, how about twelve, forty-three, forty-three?_ Beep again. _No. Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-six?_ The Beep Wars episode three: Revenge of the Beep. _No! Goddamnit, Samuel! THINK! … Thirty, twenty-two, twenty-three?_ A clicking noise could be heard, signaling my success not a moment too soon. My hands snatch a facemask and slap it onto my face, pushing a button to begin the flow of oxygen into my lungs, almost immediately clearing my head. I take two of the oxygen tanks and carefully slip them into an army backpack, turning the dial to half flow. My blessings continued as I found a, mostly, undamaged weapons locker that didn't have a safety lock on it, so I opened it. As if to mock me, the only things in the weapons locker were a pair of energy daggers, a minigun without any ammo, a plasma rifle with a busted cartridge, and a broadsword that wasn't sharp enough to cut anything. I slammed the locker shut and began walking back to the crushed cockpit, then I heard voices.

"This crash is pretty bad, sis, I'm not sure we'll find anyone alive in there." There's at least two females out there, the one talking and the one called "sis". What I need to know is if they're a threat. I snap my fingers and the world goes dark blue, the two girls, one smaller than the other, being highlighted green. Green means that their stance towards me is unknown, which is strange. But then I remember that the gloves taught me that the EagleEye will only mark people as enemies if I know they're enemies, which is why they are marked green.

"There is, I heard them moving around while we approached." So the bigger one, called "sis," knows that I'm in here, that's not so bad. "If we capture him, we'll finally be able to understand what's going on." Damn you, karma. The bigger woman's highlight changes to orange, meaning "potential threat" as I scramble back to the weapon's locker, grabbing the dual daggers. The same info flow with the gloves happens with the knives, revealing all I need to know. Now all I need to do I not mess this up in practice.

The back door of the ship is cut open, the bigger figure walking into the ship. Deactivating my EagleEye allows me to see this figure in full color, She has long white hair and crystal blue eyes, along with some pretty pale skin. Her outfit is…strange. It's all fabric, everything on the outfit is a fabric of some sort…actually the edges look to be a brass of some kind. I also notice that she's shorter than me, by a lot. But she's carrying around this big buster sword looking weapon and I'm not willing to start fucking with that, I'll just settle on escape for now. "Watch the exit, Uni. I don't want them escaping." The bigger figure, who I'm just gonna call "blue eyes," makes her way into the sleeping quarters, the door closing behind her. Ha, she's making this too easy. All I have to do is take out the smaller one, called "Uni," and-SWEET MOTHER OF GOD THAT'S A HUGE GUN! I retreat back to the med bay and rethink my plan on how to get out of here **without** getting blasted to bits by that huge weapon. Well, if they want to capture me, they have to take me alive, which means no getting blasted/chopped to bits. So if what the daggers told me is true, I can toss one at Uni, teleport to it, and immobilize her before she can make a move. Let's test this theory.

I lean out the opening to the main backroom looking outside, seeing Uni and her BFG standing where they have been for a while. Making a once in a lifetime gamble, I toss the dagger in my right hand at Uni like a frisbee, the girl snapping her attention to my weapon and attempting to fire at it, but missing due to her shocked state. I reach out and act like I'm grabbing the dagger and feel my body being flung towards the gunslinging girl, the two of us face to face. Without hesitation, I swing at Uni…and there's a shield, an energy shield of some kind protecting her from the damage, but not the momentum. "Noire!" Damnit I should've expected that. Moving faster, I get behind Uni and dropkick her into the ship, just in time for blue eyes, named "Noire," to walk out and get her sister to fall on top of her, leaving them both down for a few seconds. I use my overcharge ability and run off at an insane speed.

"Hahaha! That was almost too-" A blue hammer slams into my head, knocking me out again.

"Easy?"

 **~END~**

 **That was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. I also don't want you to worry about my other stories, RtR, Uni and the Dreamwalker (UD), and the Interdimensional Assassin, I'm not abandoning them. They're just being put on the backburner for now because mental blocks suck.**

 **Also, if you couldn't already tell, I'm HORRIBLE at describing things. So the outfits of the girls can be found here** **drive/u/0/folders/1DM2Ujzigv3XsakPvh-rpGhskKnu5px9m** **(I don't own any of the art, but I can't find who it belongs to *insert sad face*) this is just so I don't bend over backwards trying to explain the look of the characters because, again, I'm bad at it. I'll try to improve my descriptions in the future.**

 **I'm also using a different format to my writing, so leave a review and tell me what I did good and what I did bad.**

 **That's all I needed to tell you guys and girls (if there are any), so until next time.**

 **KingCookie, OUT.**


End file.
